


Strip

by justplainvaults



Series: A Key In Sunnydale [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: Reaching behind her, she untied the top of her swimsuit, letting it fall to the floor with a slightly damp thud...





	

Looking over her shoulder, Dawn smirked a bit, making a show of kicking off her sandles. Those counted, right? Turning around a bit more, she carefully took hold of the bottom of her shirt, slowly lifting it up over her stomach and shoulders until it was a nothing more than a crumpled pile on the floor as she discarded it. She arched an eyebrow. The final piece had to be even more of a show. She would make sure of that. Reaching behind her, she untied the top of her swimsuit, letting it fall to the floor with a slightly damp thud.

Her bare back exposed now, she crocked her finger in a come-hither gesture towards Connor, her smirk growing just a bit wider.


End file.
